Impmon's Tamer
by Guilmon
Summary: this story is after the ep when Indramon the horse deva beats up Impmon
1. Problems

(I don't own digimon blah blah blah .Here is my second story .It's called Impmon's tamer and it's about after Impmon is beaten up by Indramon .Some of it goes along with the story line in the show but I'm altering it a bit. I don't know why but I keep coming up with stories for Impmon . I think I'll make the next one about Renamon and Guilmon .but for now here goes my latest fic.) Also note that I am not following all the digivolve rules. 

  
  
  
  


Impmon's Tamer

  
  
  
  


Impmon lay underground in the sewers feeling sorry for himself . "Rotten mule, those Tamers and there digi-pets are probably laughing about how I got my butt whooped by that purple donkey." Impmon said in a low and sad voice to himself. "There's gotta be a way I can get stronger .If I once had Tamer then why can't I digivolve?" Impmon grew more and more confused and had even more questions to answer. "I didn't even know I had a partner once, until that mule Indramon told me. If I had a partner why don't I remember having a partner?"Impmon was getting dizzy from all the questions and no answers. "Maybe if I find a new Partner I could finally digivolve , sheesh listen to yourself Impmon ,wanting a partner. If I had a partner I'd be no better than those pets that call themselves digimon, but I could digivolve if I had a partner and I'd finally be able to show them how strong I really am." Impmon struggled with himself trying to figure out what to do until he finally decided to try and find a new partner so he'd be able to digivolve.

  
  
  
  


"Have you found anything yet"Henry called to Takato and Rika who had returned from there search for Impmon in the underground tunnel. "Nothing" Rika replied tired from there long search. "We've looked everywhere"Rika announced worried about Impmon. Takato walked up to her and said in a reassuring voice "We'll find him"Takato said unsure of himself.

  
  


Impmon began his search for his partner in west shinjuku. As he looked for a new partner he began having flashback memories of something that happened long ago when he had a Tamer (Flashback: "Impmon ,you'd better digivolve soon because I'm not going to keep babying you all the time, and you'd better stop listening to my sister ,I'm your Tamer not her!"a young boy dressed in black sweat pants ,a blue vest and headband , and black hair says to Impmon in an angry voice. "I'm sorry but I thought her plan was better than your attack method, It won't happen again" Impmon said in a voice full of regret. "See to it that it doesn't happen again, It's hard enough trying to tame a weak digimon ,but a weak digimon that doesn't listen is unacceptable "The boy says in a vicious and cold voice. "I'm sorry Akima, It won't happen again"Impmon says sadly. As that happens Akima's sister enters the room. "It's not his fault you made a stupid plan, don't blame him" Akima's sister dressed in a pink dress with her red hair in ponytails yells at Akima. "Impmon leave now! Akima says in a cold voice. Impmon prepares to leap away as Akima left the room . "You don't need to listen to him ,I wouldn't blame you if you left and never came back to that jerk"Akima's sister said on the verge of tears."I wish you were my Tamer instead of Akima, I'll miss you Keerli " he said in a voice so quite it almost couldn't be heard. Then he leapt out of the window onto a nearby roof then faded away then erasing it all from his mind the best he could ...:end of flashback)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Impmon awoke he remembered his dream and rethought his decision to find another partner. He continued hopping from one roof to another until he noticed a fog appearing from the nearby street. "Maybe I can do it on my own?"Impmon thought as he entered the fog. "I'll show them I can do it on my own, without a Tamer!"He said regaining his confedence if only for a short while. As he walked through the fog he saw a dark figure that he soon reconized as another rookie digimon named Gizamon. "I'll beat you and use your data to digivolve" Impmon declared as he charged the amphibian digimon. "Spiral edge!" Gizamon called rolling up into a ball and using the sharp spikes on his back as a razor sharp saw. Impmon managed to dodge his first three charges but on the fourth he was hit but that wasn't enough to d any major harm to him. Impmon then got up and as Gizamon charged straight at him he called out "Infernal Funnel" and just as Gizamon used his "Spiral edge" was about to crash directly into Impmon's chest a huge fireball appeared from the ground and crashed into Gizamon as he did his "spiral edge". Gizamon flew back and crashed into the concrete leaving a big dent in the ground from where he landed. As 

Gizamon struggled to get up Impmon prepared to finish him off. "Bada-boom!" Impmon called as a fireball appeared on his finger which he threw at Gizamon who was seriously injured .As the small fireball impacted on its target Gizamon it sent him flying back. "That should of worked?"Impmon said. Gizamon then stood up one more time and charged Impmon one last time. Impmon dodged and used his "Infernal Funnel" again and as it impacted Gizamon exploded to data which Impmon absorbed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


(I know this was a bit short and I messed up on a few things because I rushed in the making of this chapter but this isn't bad for my second fan fiction ,so here goes the first chapter of "Impmon's Tamer".Hope you like it, also I love complimenting reviews)


	2. Deal with the Devil or deal with the Dev...

(This is the second chapter of Impmon's Tamer. Oh yeah I don't own digimon(not yet any ways *snickers*)just playing ^_^ ; ...(or am i...). Here goes my next chapter, by the way I had to improvise on Impmon's digivolutions for certain reasons)

  
  
  
  


Impmon's Tamer chapter2

  
  
  
  


Impmon emerged from the digital field feeling a lot better about himself. "Hey that wasn't so hard, maybe if I beat and load the data of digimon weaker then me I could digivolve?"Impmon said to himself intensifying in thought. Impmon then sensed another digital-field out in the football field. "I'll just take a quick peek and if the digimon strong I'll bail" .Impmon laughed as he hurried to the new digital-field "this will be easier than I thought"Impmon thought. as he leapt from building to building he started to remember more of what happened with him and his Tamer(Flashback: Akima, Keerli, and Impmon entered the digital-field , Akima looked down at his dark purple D-power digivice "It's Skullgreymon !!He's an ultimate digimon his Darkshot attack is as dangerous as he is scary, his fighting skills are just as strong as his attacks are."Akima said in an unsure sounding voice. "What do we do?"Keerli said worried about Impmon's safety. "Don't worry, once we absorb this ones data, we'll be able to digivolve to mega!" Akima said sounding sure of himself. :end of flashback)Impmon finally reached the football field, and inside of it, a digital-field. Impmon walked into the fog. Inside it Impmon saw a pink bird. "Spiral-twister!!!"the pink bird called out as a green energy spiral appeared and was fired at Impmon who ducked down. The spot where the energy blast hit was burnt black. "My name is Biyomon and I will load your data, and find myself a tamer."the pink bird called from the air to Impmon. "I don't think so Tweety"Impmon called out to the now angry Biyomon. Biyomon then attacked again with her "Spiral-twister"which nearly hit Impmon in the chest. "Bada-boom!!"Impmon called as he fired at Biyomon's wing knocking her out of the sky and crashing into the ground of the football field. "I knew I didn't need any help to beat a bird brain like you!"Impmon said as he walked up to the now injured Biyomon with an evil look on his face, just as a red hot fireball twice the normal size appeared on the tip of his finger and an even darker more sinister grin formed over his face. "Bet you'll think twice next time you insult the great impmon ...if you survive to make that choice. With that he flung the fire ball directly at the pink bird and upon impact Biyomon was shattered to data and left in the place of impact was a large brown crater. As the dust settled impmon devoured the data and grew strong ,justas the last bit of data was consumed the last bit of data a vortex appeared and a dark figure spoke in a chilling voice. "You are the one who can't digivolve?" , "What the heck are you talking about shadow face!"Impmon retorted. "I'll give you my strength by Dna digivolving with you so you may become your digivolved form ,and you will be able to digivolve faster till you reach your most powerful form...."the dark figure offered. "And what do you want out of it? The same thing as you ...Power! I was once like you but when I finally reached my champion form, but it wasn't enough. It took me many years just to reach that form on my own and when I did I tried to reach my ultimate by destroying hundreds upon hundreds of digimon but then I figured out that I was cursed without my tamer, who I abandoned when we had an arguement about my not being able to digivolve. So I left back to the digital world and destroyed hundreds of digimon weaker than I. And i still cant digivolve but by combining with you ,someone who I've seen the power in and Combine with you it'll work and i and yourself may become something stronger than my current form, so will you?"the dark digimon asked. Impmon thought it over and then agreed to try it as long as he got to digivolve. "Very well, let us merge!"And with that the dark digimon's handcame out of the vortex and grabbed hold of Impmon's arm and a force field formed around them as they changed to energy(Impmon Purple and Devimon Black)and spun into the air a double helix till they collided with one another forming....Boogeymon! A red devil digimon with a deadly pitch fork which he used to spear his enemies (Note i made up this attack with some helpful info on the net) with his Deadly clash attack which is only one of his several powerful and dangerous attacks.. "Now let us go find us a victim who's data we can devour and become even more powerful...."The red devil called out laughing maniacally .With that he flew off on the leathery bat like wings of his new form ,having made a deal with the devil or should I say Devimon..

  
  
  
  


(So how did ya like my next chapter, sorry it took me forever to get another word processor so i could continue to write the story,i finnally got a new one and am doing my best and since it's summer I'll try to write more.PLEASE excuse my lateness in writing it i was busy at school ect.PS. the next fight will be one to remember...:}it's my gift to you for being so patient) 


End file.
